The Reason
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/Romance/BL/Chap. 2/ 'Aku sudah kalah darimu, Jae...' /
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**.**

'**Jung Yunho... Aku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu!'**

**.**

**.**

"Kisa chan... Keluarlah... Kau belum makan sejak kemarin!"

Hening...

Kim Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya sambil melihat pintu kamar putih yang terdapat hiasan bertuliskan nama 'Hishano Kisa'. Sejak kemarin pulang dari kampus, adik tirinya itu sama sekali tidak keluar kamar. Tidak menyentuh masakan Jaejoong sama sekali. Jaejoong cukup tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi meskipun gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa gadis itu mengurung diri di kamar.

_The reason is Jung Yunho._

Laki-laki yang berkebangsaan sama dengan Jaejoong itu sejak dulu sudah menjadi musuhnya. Dari Jaejoong sekolah higschool senior hingga saat ini. Meskipun mereka sama-sama orang Korea yang tinggal di negara asing, Prancis, hal itu tetap tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka berteman.

Jung Yunho. Laki-laki itu cukup terkenal di universitas. Bukan hanya bakatnya yang pandai di biola dan otak yang jenius, ia juga memiliki wajah tampan yang terkesan manly. Membuat banyak siswi mengejar-ngejarnya. Tapi Jung Yunho adalah laki-laki yang dingin. Banyak yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, namun hanya penolakan yang mereka dapatkan. Hal itulah yang dibenci oleh Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong adalah orang Korea asli. Saat kecil, appanya meninggal karena penyakit kanker hati yang dideritanya. Kemudian eommanya menikah dengan orang Jepang yang kebetulan sedang bekerja di Korea. Hishano Yoichi. Dia memiliki seorang putri dari pernikahan pertamanya, Hishano Kisa. Istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan Kisa dulu. Saat Jaejoong berumur sebelas tahun, mereka pindah ke Paris karena Hishano Yoichi dipindah tugaskan di sana.

Sejak kuliah Jaejoong tinggal di flat kecil dekat kampusnya. Rumah orang tuanya berada di pinggiran kota Paris. Kemudian Kisa juga ikut tinggal bersamanya saat gadis itu kuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Saat itu ia masih semester lima.

Jaejoong pertama kali bertemu dengan Yunho di senior highschool. Sikap Yunho yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, membuatnya digilai gadis-gadis. Tapi Yunho bukan orang yang basa-basi. Ia akan mengatakan dengan jujur alasannya menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Seperti... 'Aku tidak suka gadis gendut' atau 'Aku benci gadis cerewet'.

Jaejoong sangat membenci sikap Yunho. Sebagai seorang kakak dari adik perempuan, ia cukup memahami perasaan gadis-gadis. Tidak seharusnya dia menyakiti dan membuat gadis-gadis menangis. Apalagi Yunho selalu mendapatkan juara umum di sekolah, membuat Jaejoong selalu berambisi untuk mengalahkannya. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka, di tahun pertama Kisa masuk ke universitas yang sama dengannya, gadis itu mengaku bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang Jung Yunho.

Panik? Tentu saja. Jaejoong bahkan menceritakan segala keburukan Yunho –yang sebagian besar dikarangnya- kepada gadis itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin kisa mengalami nasib yang sama dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Diantara sekian banyak laki-laki, kenapa gadis itu harus memilih Jung Yunho?! Akibatnya seperti sekarang, gadis itu semalaman mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kalau tebakannya benar, gadis itu pasti sudah mengaku pada laki-laki itu tentang perasaannya.

**.**

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Come on Yunho... Apa aku tidak cukup menarik untukmu?"

Kim Jaejoong mengendus pelan melihat pemandangan yang membosankan itu. Seorang gadis Rusia berambut pirang dengan dandanan yang lebih dari kebanyakan gadis lainnya itu mendekap bukunya dengan sikap manja yang dibuat-buat di depan seorang laki-laki yang paling di benci Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka gadis menor!" jawab Jung Yunho dengan wajah datar.

"What? This is fashion, you know?!" protes gadis itu sebal.

"Whatever..." saut Yunho tidak perduli sambil melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan gadis yang sedang mengumpat kasar padanya.

Jaejoong berjalan di koridor itu lalu berhenti. Memotong jalan Yunho. Ditatapnya laki-laki itu dengan tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat muak padamu!" desis Jaejoong tajam.

Yunho mendengus pelan, "Bukan salahku jika aku selalu menjadi yang nomor satu dan digilai gadis-gadis."

Greep...

Jaejoong mencengkeram kerah kemeja Yunho. Ditatapnya mata musang itu dengan tajam. "Dengar Jung Yunho..." desis Jaejoong, "Aku bersumpah akan mengalahkanmu!"

"Well, aku menantikan untuk itu..."

"Kau_"

"Niichan!"

Teriakan nyaring itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang. Hishano Kisa sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Jaejoong melepaskan cengkeramannya begitu gadis itu tiba di depannya dengan nafas memburu.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan ini," kata gadis itu, "Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yunho-san, okay?!"

"But..."

"Kau dengar itu?!" saut Yunho datar.

"Apapun yang dikatakannya aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku kembali! Kalau kau tidak ingin menerima pernyataan cinta dari mereka kenapa tidak mencari kekasih saja? Kau laki-laki pecundang yang pernah kutemui!"

"Niichan sudah cukup! Ayo kita pergi!" Kisa menarik lengan Jaejoong, "I am sorry Yunho-san,"

"Jangan minta maaf padanya!" protes Jaejoong.

"Ini bukan salahnya!" balas Kisa sambil menarik lengan laki-laki itu. Mengajaknya pergi.

"Karena dia kau mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak makan masakanku," gerutu Jaejoong.

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan kalau aku sedang diet! Masaklah untukmu sendiri. Kenapa kau senang sekali menyuruhku makan masakanmu?!"

"Kau tidak suka masakanku?"

"Iie... Bukan begitu..."

Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat pertengkaran kakak adik itu. Ada sorot lembut di matanya yang dingin. Hanya sekilas dan tak dapat tertangkap oleh mata.

**.**

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap geram pengumuman di dinding itu. Lagi-lagi nilai ujian prakteknya di bawah Yunho. Padahal ia sudah belajar dengan keras. Dengan kesal ia keluar dari kerumunan siswa yang melihat pengumuman itu. Matanya melihat Yunho yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela sambil membaca buku dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Kakinya berjalan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak akan gagal di ujian tulis!" katanya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Semoga berhasil," balas Yunho masih fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Tidak menatap Jaejoong sama sekali. Membuat laki-laki itu mengeram kesal sebelum pergi.

Perpustakaan menjadi tempat Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya. Ia jadi jarang pulang ke flat saat siang hari karena sibuk belajar. Kelemahannya adalah di bahasa asing. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Prancis, bahasa Inggris dan Prancisnya masih terkesan aneh. Apalagi bahasa Jepangnya. Kisa terpaksa berbicara bahasa Korea pada Jaejoong jika laki-laki itu tidak mengerti bahasa Jepangnya.

Meskipun Kisa pernah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tidak perlu memasak untuk dirinya, tetap saja rasanya aneh kalau tidak melihat masakan Jaejoong di meja makan. Bagi Kisa, kakak tirinya itu cukup unik. Dia tinggi untuk ukuran laki-laki. Memiliki bahu yang lebar. Tapi wajahnya manis. Matanya bulat seperti kelereng yang berbinar. Hidungnya mancung dengan bibir plum merah penuh. Kulitnya juga seputih susu dan halus. Kim Jaejoong bisa dikatakan cantik dan tampan dalam satu pandangan. Indah lebih tepatnya.

Kemampuan memasaknya juga tidak perlu diragukan. Laki-laki itu selalu belajar membuat masakan Korea meskipun tinggal di Prancis. Ia ingin mengingat dan mengenal tempatnya dilahirkan. Tapi ia juga jago membuat masakan Jepang dan Prancis. Tinggal bersama Jaejoong, seperti tinggal dengan ibu tirinya. Meskipun ibu tiri, Kisa tetap menyayanginya. Well, Jaejoong sangat mirip dengan ibu tirinya.

Kisa tau ujian akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Karena itu beberapa hari ini ia hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, dan ketika sampai di flat, ia langsung mengunci diri di kamar. Gadis itu cukup mengerti untuk tidak mengganggunya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong merasa sangat lelah. Akhir-akhir ini ia hanya makan makanan instan dan tidak teratur. Ujian tinggal dua hari lagi, Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk itu. Ia tidak ingin kalah dari Yunho. Apapun yang terjadi. Hari sudah hampir malam tapi laki-laki itu masih ada di perpustakaan. Duduk di sudut ruangan, menyendiri. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang ada di sana.

Laki-laki itu merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya agar lebih rileks. Ia menyingkirkan buku yang dibacanya lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya yang bertumpu di meja. Rasa lelah yang menyerangnya membuatnya memejamkan mata tanpa sadar. Tertidur.

Ruangan itu terasa lebih sunyi dan legang. Lalu terlihat sebuah bayangan seseorang tanpa terdengar langkah kakinya. Perlahan mendekati sosok yang tengah tertidur itu. Jung Yunho berdiri menatap Jaejoong cukup lama. Ada sebuah rahasia yang disimpannya hingga kini. Tentang laki-laki yang tidak mau kalah darinya itu. Jaejoong tidak perlu bersusah payah mengalahkan Jung Yunho karena laki-laki itu sebenarnya sudah sadar bahwa ia kalah telak dari Kim Jaejoong.

Tatapan mata musang itu melembut. Menyimpan baik-baik raut wajah itu dalam memori otaknya. Tangannya terulur merapikan poni yang menutupi sebagian dahi dan mata Jaejoong. Ia melepaskan kaca mata yang dipakainya lalu menunduk. Mengecup sudut bibir Jaejoong.

"Jaljayo..." bisiknya dengan lembut.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yunho berbalik akan melangkah pergi. Tapi kakinya urung melangkah. Ia terdiam menatap seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di samping rak buku. Hishano Kisa sedang menatapnya tajam.

"You're a gay..." kata Kisa memecah kebisuan mereka.

"Sekarang kau tau alasannya," jawab Yunho tenang. Ia masih ingat pernah mengatakan tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya saat gadis itu menyatakan cinta beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan Yunho belum mengatakan alasan mengapa ia menolak gadis itu. Kini gadis itu sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Dan kau menyukai kakakku..." tambah gadis itu.

"Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya."

Kisa menatap terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka. Dan tidak pernah membayangkannya sedikitpun. Matanya mengikuti sosok laki-laki yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya itu.

"Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Yunho setelah berada di hadapan gadis itu.

"Well... Ini sangat mengejutkan. Tapi... Aku lega sudah mendapatkan alasannya. Kau tau, aku sering berfikir apakah aku cerewet, gemuk, sombong, atau seperti semua alasan yang kau katakan pada mereka."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau tidak seperti mereka. Hanya saja aku yang berbeda."

"Bahkan sekarang kau tersenyum kepadaku," Kisa mendesah pelan, "Tidak ada gunanya menghalangimu. Kau tau...? Mungkin Niichan juga sama sepertimu."

Yunho mengerjap pelan. Apakah gadis di depannya ini serius? Jaejoong is a gay?

"Kalau kau mau membuktikannya, tentu saja," tambah gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harus menunggu untuk itu. Akan ada saatnya," ucap Yunho, "Aku harus pergi sekarng. Sampai jumpa!"

"Mm,"

**.**

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong menatap pengumuman itu dengan diam. Namanya ada di urutan pertama. Tapi nama Jung Yunho lenyap. Tidak ada dalam daftar itu.

'_Kudengar Yunho pindah ke Korea sehari sebelum ujian. Omoudeto gozaimasu (selamat), kau menang sekarang Niichan...'_

Tangan itu terkepal. Melihat namanya pada urutan pertama tidak membuat Jaejoong merasa puas. Ia masih belum mengalahkan Jung Yunho. Tapi... Kenapa laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja pindah...? Setidaknya hal itu cukup bagus. Ia tidak akan pernah melihat gadis-gadis menangis karena ulah Yunho lagi. Termasuk Kisa.

**.**

**.**

_**Five month latter...**_

"Kita harus kembali ke Korea?"

"Sumimasen (maaf) perusahaan di Korea membutuhkanku kembali. Kita harus kembali ke sana dalam minggu ini."

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian akan tetap di sini? Aku berharap kalian akan ikut kami kembali ke Korea..." wanita cantik itu mendesah pelan, menatap putra putrinya.

"Niichan, bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah semester enam, apa kau akan ikut pindah?" tanya Kisa.

"Aku akan ikut..."

Gadis itu menatap terkejut. Jaejoong menjawab tanpa ragu. Apakah mungkin karena hal itu...? Kisa cukup tau Jaejoong tidak akan meninggalkan apa yang sudah dicapainya kalau bukan untuk satu hal. The reason is Jung Yunho. Sesuatu yang belum dicapainya adalah mengalahkan Jung Yunho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal di sini..." senyum gadis itu.

"Kisa chan..." semua menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Otousan, biarkan aku tetap di sini. Setelah lulus, aku akan kembali ke Korea. Bolehkah?"

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya pria itu.

"Kalau begitu biar Jaejoong juga menemanimu, dia tidak perlu kembali ke Korea," tambah eomma Kim.

"Iie... Tidak perlu okaasan. Biarkan Niichan kembali ke korea. Ada yang harus dilakukannya."

Jaejoong menatap gadis di sebelahnya itu sedikit terkejut. Ia tidak tau kalau ternyata Kisa lebih paham dari yang dikiranya. Memang ada yang harus Jaejoong lakukan di sana. Ia akan membuktikan pada laki-laki itu bahwa Jaejoong mampu mengalahkannya.

**.**

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Laki-laki bermata bulat itu berdiri di depan gerbang sambil menatap bangunan besar di depannya. Tampak mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang masuk atau keluar dari gerbang itu. Seoul Art University adalah universitas di Korea yang dipilihnya. Juga universitas tempat Yunho berada. Ini adalah hari pertamanya, dan Jaejoong tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Meskipun system pengajaran di Korea sedikit berbeda dari di Prancis, Jaejoong masih bisa mengikutinya dengan mengagumkan. Ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswa lain dan dosen. Hal itu sudah biasa untuknya. Ia selalu terlihat good looking dan pintar. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya. Seperti saat ini ketika ia sedang duduk di salah satu kursi cafeteria. Ia akan terlihat mencolok di sana dengan penampilan menawannya. Membuat seluruh isi kantin mencuri-curi pandang padanya.

"Anyeong, Jae! Park Yoochun imnida, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Tentu!"

Laki-laki bersuara husky itu meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di atas meja lalu duduk di hadapan Jaejoong, "Aku devisi vocal tingkat enam, kau?"

"Devisi piano, tingkat enam."

"Kudengar kau pindahan dari Prancis, apa kau juga mengenal Jung Yunho?"

Jaejoong menghentikan makannya lalu menatap Yoochun yang saat ini sibuk makan, "Kau tau dia?"

"Tentu saja. Dia langsung menjadi populer di sini sejak hari pertama kepindahannya. Kau tau, permainan pianonya sangat mengagumkan. Dia bukan hanya menguasai piano, tapi juga biola dan beberapa alat musik lainnya. Membuat semua gadis di sini menggilainya."

Trakk

Jaejoong meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar. Ia sudah tau hal ini sebelumnya tetapi kenapa rasanya tetap menyebalkan?

"Yunho oppa!"

"Kyaa… Dia makan di sini!"

"Omo, dia tampan sekali!"

Jaejoong menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung mendengar suara ribut itu. Mata doenya menajam saat menangkap sosok yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu berjalan dengan santai menghampiri salah satu bangku kosong. Penampilan Yunho sedikit berbeda. Laki-laki itu memanjangkan rambutnya dan dipotong rapi seperti style rambut Korean kebanyakan, juga mewarnainya menjadi dark brown lembut. Membuatnya terlihat dewasa.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri," saut Yoochun masih fokus pada makanannya.

"Oppa… Boleh aku makan denganmu?" seorang gadis manis berambut gelombang berdiri di depan yunho dengan wajah malu-malu.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Pasti gadis itu sebentar lagi akan mengalami nasib pahit. Sayang sekali, padahal dia cantik. Jika itu Jaejoong, ia pasti tidak akan menolaknya. Tapi jung Yunho bukanlah dirinya yang baik hati. Laki-laki itu sangat sadis. Jadi kenapa gadis itu masih nekad untuk mendekati Yunho?!

"Tentu saja. Duduklah, Yoon Hye ssi," senyum Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong melotot melihatnya. Tanpa sadar ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya menimbulkan bunyi deritan keras. Membuat Yoochun menatapnya heran. Tanpa berfikir, Jaejoong melangkah dengan cepat menghampiri Yunho.

Namja tampan itu mengerutkan alisnya saat seseorang berdiri di samping mejanya. Ia mengangkat wajah lalu menatap orang itu. Mata musangnya sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Mwo?"

"Kau membiarkannya duduk bersamamu!" seru Jaejoong tidak sabar.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Tentu saja salah! Kau adalah makhluk sadis yang tidak berperasaan kepada wanita? Sudah tidak terhitung wanita yang kau sakiti saat di Prancis, lalu kenapa kau sekarang menjadi baik kepada mereka? Apa yang kau rencanakan?" seru Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yunho.

Yunho tertawa geli melihatnya. Ah… Kim Jaejoong tetaplah sama, tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tetap menggemaskan dan lucu. Membuat Yunho menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk dan mencium pipi itu saat ini juga.

"Itu karena aku tidak suka wanita asing," jawab Yunho tenang.

"Termasuk adikku?" sembur Jaejoong.

"Adikmu jelas tau apa alasanku, kau bisa menanyakan kepadanya kenapa aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Aku yakin dia akan berbalik memarahimu."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong melebarkan matanya, "YAA! Sebenarnya apa rencanamu? Aku tidak akan percaya pada kata-katamu! Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Hidupmu tidak akan tenang jung yunho! Kau akan tau nanti!" seru Jaejoong-lagi-sebelum namja itu berjalan keluar cafeteria.

Yunho masih mengikutinya dengan tatapan lembutnya. Tatapan penuh rindu. Jadi Jaejoong pindah ke universitas ini? Kenapa?

_The reason is Jung Yunho._

**.**

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu… ada yang kangen saya? #krikkrikkrik… hahahah… Gomene minna san, saya emang udah gak nulis yaoi lagi karena saya masih fokus dulu belajar nulis (dengan straight bukan yaoi). Tapi tadi pagi melihat ff ini di computer dan entah mengapa ngerasa bersalah kalo nggak diselesaikan hahah… jadi mumpung saya mod, jadi saya selesaikan chapter satunya.**

**Sepesial thanks buat mbak/mas galang yang sudah mengoreksi tulisan saya di meraloise, huhuhu… saya terharu, makasi banget. Untuk pertanyaan yang setelah tanda petik pada dialog menggunakan huruf capital atau tidak, setau saya tidak. Nanti saya buka kamus EYD saya lagi kekeke… mari berbagi ilmu.**

**Untuk semua readers yang masih membaca tulisan abal-abal ini, makasiiiiiiiiii banyaaak. Sampai jumpa di next chapter. See youuuu ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong meremas kertasnya dengan geram. Matanya terfokus pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lobi gedung Devisi Biola. Jung Yunho lebih tepatnya, laki-laki itu sedang berjalan santai dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan?" gumam Jaejoong masih belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jae?"

"OMO!" Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Ia melotot pada Park Yoochun yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya, "Jangan mengagetkanku!" desisnya geram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun lagi sambil memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

Tatapan Jaejoong kembali pada Yunho yang terlihat semakin menjauh, "Yaa, menurutmu apa yang sebenarnya Jung Yunho rencanakan? Dia benar-benar berbeda dari yang di Paris."

Yoochun mengunyah keripiknya lambat sambil berfikir, "Molla… Dia tidak ada urusannya denganku. Tapi kalau kau ingin tau, kenapa tidak kau mata-matai saja dia?"

TIIING

Lampu di atas kepala Jaejoong langsung menyala terang. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap Yoochun. Membuat laki-laki itu bergidik sambil mundur teratur dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Kau benar, aku akan menyelidikinya!" seru Jaejoong senang.

"Kau… benar-benar aneh," komentar Yoochun, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas mengarang dari Jang Seongsaengnim?"

"Tugas?" Jaejoong mengerjap pelan, "OMO TUGASKU!" jeritnya sambil berusaha menghaluskan kembali gumpalan kertas berbentuk bola dalam genggamannya.

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang dikatakan Yoochun sebelumnya, Jaejoong akan memata-matai jung Yunho. Sore ini, setelah pelajaran analisa berakhir, Jaejoong diam-diam mengikuti Yunho. Kebetulan mereka sekelas dalam materi analisa. Dari pagi tadi ia sudah sangat kesal kepada laki-laki itu. Bibirnya terus mengutuk Yunho dalam hati karena menyebabkan ia harus menulis kembali tugasnya yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apapun antara Yunho dan kertas itu. Apalagi dalam materi analisa tadi, Yunho tampak sangat menguasai Schubert. Jaejoong tau, Yunho pernah memainkan salah satu karya Schubert dengan akurat saat di Paris dulu. Itu sangat membuatnya kesal.

Jaejoong berjalan diam-diam di belakang Yunho. Laki-laki itu memegang ranting pohon yang ada banyak daunnya di masing-masing genggamannya. Sesekali dipakainya untuk menutupi wajah menawannya. Ia tampak santai dengan kaos putih lengan panjang yang dipakainya.

Mata bulat itu mengerjap pelan saat Yunho masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah berpagar kayu. Jaejoong menatap rumah itu beberapa saat sambil berfikir, apakah ini rumah Jung Yunho? Akhirnya diputuskannya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam. Tanpa suara laki-laki itu berjalan memutari rumah, mencari jendela untuk mengintip apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan. Matanya terbelak saat melihat Yunho ada di dalam salah satu kamar pada rumah itu, sedang belajar bersama seorang gadis manis.

Apa gadis itu pacarnya? Adiknya? Kenapa sikapnya terlihat sangat akrab dengan gadis itu? Dia lebih banyak tertawa. Jaejoong bahkan tidak ingat berapa kali Jung Yunho tertawa saat tinggal di Paris dulu. Laki-laki itu selalu memasang wajah datar tanpa satu senyuman di bibirnya. Tapi sekarang ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa laki-laki itu tertawa. Apa dunia sudah berubah? Apa Jung Yunho punya kembaran?

"Jihye ah, aku merasa udaranya semakin dingin. Biar kututup saja jendelanya."

"Nee…"

Jaejoong langsung berjongkok, merapat pada dinding di bawah jendela agar tidak terlihat saat Yunho berjalan menuju jendela.

"Ooh, apa kau baru saja memberi kaktusmu air?"

"Mm, waeyo oppa?"

"Sedikit saja, tidak perlu banyak seperti ini. Yang penting lembab. Kaktus adalah tanaman tanah kering," jawab Yunho santai sambil mengambil pot kecil tanaman itu lalu membuang airnya ke luar jendela.

"SHIT_" Jaejoong langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri rapat-rapat saat memaki tanpa sadar. Ia melirik bahunya yang basah dan kotor oleh air dari tanaman itu. Rangkaian sumpah serapah terlontar dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu…" gumam Yunho sambil menatap keluar. Tapi kemudian laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu tidak acuh lalu menutup jendela dan tirainya.

Jaejoong masih memaki dalam hati. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berjongkok di sana menunggu Yunho. Ia yakin ini bukan rumah Yunho. Ia memang belum pernah tau dimana rumah Yunho tapi Jaejoong tetap yakin kalau ini bukan rumah Yunho. Kakinya kesemutan karena dari tadi berjongkok. Kalau lima menit lagi Yunho tidak keluar, Jaejoong akan menyerah. Ini sudah hampir malam dan ia belum makan sejak siang tadi. Baru saja Jaejoong akan beranjak dari jongkoknya, ia melihat Yunho berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Laki-laki itu membiarkan Yunho keluar gerbang lebih dulu lalu mengikutinya diam-diam.

Mereka menyeberangi jalan lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah gang yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada satu atau dua orang berjalan kaki yang melewati jalan itu. Jung Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah minimarket lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Ia berjongkok di dekat minimarket itu sambil menggambar abstrak pada tanah dengan ranting pohon yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali…?" keluh Jaejoong.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yunho keluar dari minimarket. Melihat itu, Jaejoong membuang rantingnya kebelakang dan langsung beranjak dari jongkoknya. Tapi ia merasa aneh. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dengan amat sangat perlahan, laki-laki itu menoleh kebelakang.

Grrrr…

Sebuah anjing hitam tepat di belakangnya tampak sedang mengeram kepadanya. Memunculkan gigi taringnya yang tajam dan basah oleh lelehan saliva.

Cegluuk…

Kim Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia melirik ranting kayu yang dilemparnya tadi ada di bawah anjing itu. Sepertinya tadi sudah mendarat di kepala si anjing.

Ggrrr… GUUK

"HUWAAAA EOMMAAAAAAAAAA…" teriaknya sambil berlari.

GUUK GUK GUUK

Jaejoong berlari secepat mungkin. Bahkan ia melewati Yunho yang terbengong melihatnya. Tapi mungkin ini memang hari sialnya atau keberuntungan belum menghampirinya, ada sebuah lubang kecil di tengah jalan, membuat kakinya keseleo saat menginjak lubang itu.

BRUUUK

"APOOO!"

**.**

**.**

"HUWAAAA EOMMAAAAAAAAAA…"

Jung Yunho mengerjap kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kim Jaejoong sedang berlari cepat melewatinya. Ia menatap anjing hitam itu menyalak dengan tali leher terikat pada tiang. Anjing itu tidak akan bisa berlari lebih dari dua meter, kenapa Jaejoong lari secepat itu? Ia tau Jaejoong sudah mengikutinya diam-diam sejak dari kampus tadi.

BRUUUK

"APPOO!"

Yunho menoleh kembali ke arah Jaejoong dan terkejut melihat laki-laki itu sudah terjungkal di atas jalan aspal. Cepat-cepat ia berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya cemas.

Jaejoong langsung duduk lalu menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, silahkan anda pergi. Kita tidak saling mengenal."

Hhmmppfff…

Yunho berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ia merasa cemas sekaligus ingin tertawa melihat laki-laki menggemaskan di depannya ini.

Yunho berjongkok di depan Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil menatap Jaejoong yang masih menutup wajahnya. "Jadi… apa kau ingin berkenalan denganku secara resmi? Kita memang belum pernah melakukannya."

"MWO?" Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya, matanya terbelak menatap Yunho.

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, "Dagumu berdarah."

"Ah appo…" Jaejoong meringis pelan, merasa sakit saat ia teringat kembali pada lukanya.

"Ayo kita obati! Apartementku sudah dekat, hanya berjarak dua rumah dari belokan depan."

"Le-lebih baik aku pulang saja, kau pergi saja!"

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil mencoba berdiri, "Aargh…" teriaknya saat kakinya terasa begitu sakit.

"Sepertinya kau terkilir. Kkajja, kita obati kaki dan dagumu. Setelah itu kau boleh pulang," kata Yunho sambil berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan tanpa kugendong?"

"Mwo?"

"Atau kau ingin duduk di sini semalaman?"

"Ani!" jawab Jaejoong cepat sambil meraih bahu Yunho, membuat laki-laki itu tertawa geli. "Jangan menertawakanku!" ketus Jaejoong sambil memeluk leher Yunho.

Jung Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dipunggungnya dengan hati-hati. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi cute wajah Jaejoong saat ini. Pasti laki-laki itu sedang mengerucutkan bibir plumnya. Beruntung Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya atau ia tidak akan bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Apartement Yunho sangat sederhana. Hanya berisi satu kamar, satu ruang tengah yang juga berfungsi sebagai dapur dan sebuah kamar mandi. Jaejoong duduk di sofa warna putih itu dengan canggung sementara Yunho sedang mengompres kakinya dengan air hangat. Sekarang rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang banyak karena tadi Yunho sudah memijatnya. Laki-laki itu meletakkan kain kompres ke dalam sebuah baskom kecil lalu mengambil sekotak obat di sebelahnya dan duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Hadap kemari!" pintanya sambil memegang lengan Jaejoong.

"Biar kuobati sendiri!" tolak Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat lukamu, Jae." balas Yunho, "Kemarilah, angkat dagumu!"

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Jaejoong mengangkat dagunya. Membiarkan laki-laki itu membersihkan lukanya dengan alcohol.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Mmm," jawab Yunho masih fokus pada luka itu.

"Dimana orangtuamu?"

"Mereka tinggal di daerah Incheon. Aku menyewa apartement di sini karena dekat dengan kampus."

Jaejoong meringis pelan saat merasakan perih.

"Jadi… apa yang kau lakukan di sana tadi sampai membuat anjing itu marah?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menatap gugup. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab yang sebenarnya, "Jangan bertanya apapun padaku! Itu bukan urusanmu." ketusnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku tapi aku tidak boleh bertanya padamu. Sangat tidak adil," komentar Yunho.

"Po-pokoknya jangan bertanya padaku!"

Yunho tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ia masih sibuk mengobati luka Jaejoong, tapi ia bisa melihat kegugupan Jaejoong.

"Jangan turunkan dagumu Jae, aku tidak bisa menempel plesternya." kata Yunho sambil mengangkat dagu Jaejoong lebih tinggi.

DEG

SET

Yunho mengerjap kaget saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba mendorongnya tepat setelah menempelkan plester pada perban di luka itu.

"Ka-kau terlalu dekat!" gumam Jaejoong sambil menatap ke arah mana saja asal bukan pada Yunho.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Jadi seperti ini terlalu dekat?" tanyanya sambil memajukan wajah hingga Jaejoong reflek mundur kebelakang sampai punggungnya membentur sandaran sofa.

DEG

Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Mata Jaejoong membelak, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia bisa merasakan aroma lembut dari nafas Yunho. Jantungnya seolah berhenti.

"Apa kau gugup?" bisik Yunho.

"Mwo?" didorongnya tubuh Yunho menjauh sambil menggerutu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil tas selempangnya, "Untuk bantuanmu, gomawo. Aku pulang dulu."

"Biar kuantar dengan sepeda. Aku tidak ingin disalahkan kalau besok kau tidak bisa berjalan."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kuantar atau kau tidak pulang malam ini. Kau bisa memilih salah satunya!"

"YAA!"

**.**

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Jaejoong mengunyah roti yang dimakannya dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Ia masih tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa kemarin benar-benar terjadi. Ia membiarkan Yunho menolongnya. Diulang, MENOLONGNYA! Orang yang selalu ingin dikalahkannya itu menolongnya. Demi Yunjae Shiper, kenapa ia bisa membiarkan Yunho menolongnya? Itu berarti skor Yunho lebih unggul dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Aigoo…" keluhnya sambil membentur-benturkan kepala pada meja. "Otakku pasti sedang rusak saat itu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Park Yoochun yang baru saja duduk di depannya sambil meletakkan nampan makan siang di meja.

"Kenapa dagumu?" tanya Yoochun lagi saat melihat perban menempel di dagu itu.

"Jangan tanya apapun padaku!" jawab Jaejoong sebal sambil memakan rotinya kembali.

Yoochun tertawa keras, "Sepertinya pengintaianmu gagal," ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pelan, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian. Kenapa kau begitu ingin mengalahkannya?"

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani. Kau tidak salah begitu pun dengan Jung Yunho. Bukan salahnya memiliki bakat, otak yang jenius dan wajah yang tampan. Semua orang pasti ingin menjadi orang nomor satu. Hanya saja kurasa Jung Yunho memang dilahirkan seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak perlu berusaha untuk menguasai materi. Tidak sepertiku atau sepertimu."

Jaejoong tercenung. Kata-kata Yoochun benar. Ini bukan salah Yunho. "Tapi aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang sangat sombong itu. Kau tidak tau berapa banyak gadis yang ditolaknya dengan kata-kata kasar. Dia itu sebenarnya seperti patung es yang sangat dingin. Tapi kenapa banyak sekali yang menyukainya? Termasuk Kisa-chan…"

"Kisa?"

"Adik tiriku."

"Oh…" Yoochun mengangguk-angguk sambil mengunyah dagingnya, "Tapi… aku tidak melihat Jung Yunho bersikap kasar pada gadis di sini. Jadi aku penasaran, bagaimana dia saat tinggal di Paris. Sampai-sampai kau ingin sekali mengalahkannya."

"Dia itu sadis. Berbicara tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Selalu membuat gadis-gadis menangis. Juga selalu berwajah datar tanpa senyum. Tatapan matanya tajam_" Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat bagaimana Yunho menatapnya semalam, membuat jantungnya berdebar pelan, "Ani… Tatapan matanya seolah menganggap orang lain lebih rendah darinya."

"Dari ceritamu tentang Jung Yunho sepertinya dia tidak tertarik pada gadis-gadis. Kucing tidak akan menolak jika diberi ikan. Kecuali kalau dia tidak normal. Mungkinkah dia gay?"

Bhhrrruuuffff…

Roti yang dikunyah Jaejoong menyembur keluar. Laki-laki itu tersedak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Yoochun. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan cepat-cepat minum jus mangga milik Yoochun. Bayangan wajah Yunho yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya semalam muncul lagi. Tiba-tiba saja pipi Jaejoong terasa panas.

"Wajahmu memerah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoochun polos.

**.**

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"MWO?" pekik Jaejoong saat melihat pengumuman di papan informasi, "ujian praktek tengah semester akan diadakan dua minggu lagi?"

"Kau tidak tau?"

Suara itu membuat namja cantik itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia menatap Jung Yunho dengan sengit, "YAA! Ini pasti salah satu rencanamu kan?!" tuduhnya langsung.

Yunho menatap bingung, "Aku?"

"Kau membuat perhatianku teralihkan!"

"Jadi… karena sibuk memperhatikanku kau lupa tentang ujian praktek tengah semester?" tanya Yunho dengan seringainya.

Jaejoong tersentak. Merasa tertohok dengan kalimat Yunho. Seperti ada sebuah beton yang menghantam kepalanya. Tapi egonya tidak ingin mengakui. Matanya menyipit menatap Yunho, "Aku akan mengalahkanmu! Lihat saja!"

"Well, aku menunggu untuk itu," saut Yunho santai sambil melangkah pergi.

**.**

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Bunyi dentingan piano itu masih terdengar meskipun matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Jaejoong belum berhenti berlatih dari tadi siang. Namja itu tidak bisa berlatih hingga malam di flatnya. Suara pianonya pasti akan mengganggu tetangganya. Daripada ia terkena lemparan panci, lebih baik ia menggunakan ruang praktek di kampus.

Ujian praktek besok adalah memainkan lagu secara acak. Jadi Jaejoong tidak tau karya siapa yang akan dimainkannya. Bisa Mozart, beethoven, Heidi, Schubert, Brahams, atau yang lainnya. Meskipun boleh melihat kertas skor, tapi tetap saja kalau tidak menguasainya hasilnya tidak akan maksimal.

Setiap hari Jaejoong tidak pernah absen latihan. Apalagi tinggal beberapa hari lagi ujian dilaksanakan. Ia bahkan sampai meminjam kunci ruang praktek dari petugas kampus karena selalu pulang hampir tengah malam. Seperti hari ini, Jaejoong bahkan berlatih dari pagi.

Suasana menjadi sunyi saat namja cantik itu tertidur. Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena berlatih terus. Mata indahnya terpejam dan nafasnya naik turun dengan teratur. Tanpa suara, pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang laki dengan jaket swetter coklat lengan panjang yang membalut tubuhnya masuk ke dalam. Jung Yunho. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang terlelap, merasa _de javu_ melihat wajah indah itu.

Jemari Yunho mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong. Hanya ujung jarinya, seolah-olah ia takut membangunkan namja itu. Sorot matanya begitu lembut. Ada rasa sayang, rindu, juga sedih dalam tatapannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengalahkanku…?" tanyanya lembut, "Kalau aku kalah, apa yang akan kau lakukan hmm?"

Hening… Yunho menikmatinya. Saat-saat sunyi sambil menatap wajah damai Jaejoong.

"Dari awal aku sudah kalah Jae…" bisiknya sehalus angin. Perlahan, ia membungkuk, menatap wajah Jaejoong dari dekat sejenak kemudian mengecup bibir cherry itu lembut. "Jaljayo…"

**.**

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Besok adalah ujian praktek dilaksanakan. Itu artinya Jaejoong hanya punya hari ini untuk berlatih. Namja itu terbangun di ruang praktek tadi pagi. Ia baru sadar bahwa semalaman dirinya tertidur di sana. Begitu bangun ia langsung kembali ke flatnya untuk mandi dan sarapan seadanya. Ia tidak mau menyiakan-nyiakan waktunya.

"Jaejoong ah, kau ada kelas hari ini?" sapa Yoochun saat mereka bertemu di depan gedung.

"Ani, aku kosong hari ini tapi aku akan berlatih di ruang praktek," jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa kau yakin akan mengalahkan Yunho? Selain Yunho, di sini juga ada Shim Changmin. Sebelum Yunho datang, dia yang paling tertinggi nilainya di sini."

"Karena itu aku harus lebih berusaha!"

Yoochun sudah akan membuka mulutnya saat ponselnya berdering. Ia mengambil benda itu dari saku celananya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari salah satu temannya. Matanya melotot saat melihat pesan itu.

"Jaejoong ah, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Yoochun sambil menghadapkan layar ponselnya pada Jaejoong. "Kalian berciuman?"

"MWO?" Jaejoong merebut ponsel Yoochun untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Tiba-tiba ponselnya sendiri berbunyi. cepat- cepat diambilnya ponsel itu lalu membuka pesan yang masuk. Matanya terbelak saat melihat isi pesan itu sama dengan yang diterima Yoochun.

"Jae lihat!"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang ditunjuk Yoochun. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Di sana, di papan informasi yang saat ini dikerumuni banyak siswa, tertempel beberapa foto yang sama dengan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Foto Yunho yang sedang mengecup bibir plumnya.

"Jung Yunho, jadi ini rencanamu…?" desis Jaejoong.

**.**

**The Reason**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue…**

**.**

**Arigato buat yang baca juga yang review, maaf lama karena untuk menulis ini vea butuh beberapa kondisi heheh… saya tau yang baca ini mayoritas adalah YJS tapi apakah diantara kalian ada yang suka dengan couple exo Layhan? Lay dan Luhan. Vea lagi jatuh cinta sama mas Yixing aka Lay juga terharu banget lihat Luhan yang selalu ngelindungi lay di beberapa variety, ah mereka kakak adik yang manis. Jadi kalau diantara kalian ada yang tau ff layhan, yuk mari dibagi sama vea heheheh… vea Cuma suka couple-nya ya, bukan shiper karena yang vea percaya always just yunjae. Mohon untuk tidak berfikiran sempit. **

**Last arigato gozaimasu, see you next time ^^**


End file.
